


Le temps d'un vol

by boadicee



Series: Short stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Le temps d'un vol

Le temps d’un vol

Quand on prend l’avion, on ne pense jamais à faire la rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. C’est pourtant ce qui s’est passé cette veille de noël pour Eren JAEGER, étudiant de 20 ans. Il a décidé de partir loin de chez lui et de tout recommencer. Il tentait le pari fou de réussir sa nouvelle vie à partir de zéro. Une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, un nouvel avenir.

Pour le moment il est là, dans le hall d’attente de l’aéroport, patientant que l’on annonce enfin son vol. Sa demi-sœur Mikasa et son meilleur ami Armin, l’ont accompagné jusqu’ici afin de faire leur adieu. Il n’y a pas de mots échangés, l’instant est très pesant pour chacun.  
Un peu plus loin se tient un homme en costard sombre. Ses cheveux sombres, coupés à la militaire, lui donne un air sévère. C’est un avocat assez bien connu dans le monde des affaires pour être intransigeant. Il s’appelle Livai ACKERMAN et il a 32 ans. Il a fini ses affaires ici et attend son avion pour rentrer chez lui. Il observe de loin les trois jeunes et surtout le grand brun en particulier. Il ne peut pas le quitter du regard depuis qu’il a repéré ses deux orbes verts émeraude. Il fut aussitôt attiré comme un aimant vers ses yeux.  
Leur regard se croise pour la 3ème fois et cette fois, aucun ne le détourne. Ils se fixent, se sondent.

« Les passagers du Vol n°4587 pour Trost sont attendus au quai d’embarquement A. »  
C’est l’heure des adieux. Aucun des trois amis ne verse une larme. Ils se congratulent et se promettent de se donner des nouvelles. Eren prend le chemin d’embarcation. Derrière lui, l’avocat le suit. Ils prennent finalement le même vol. Livai se rapproche de l’étudiant et le frôle. Ce dernier tourne la tête et lui sourit. Leurs mains se frôlent.  
Eren donne son billet à l’hôtesse. Il a peu de moyen et voyage en classe économique. Livai donne à son tour son billet, il voyage en 1ère classe. Il sort de sa sacoche un 2ème billet. Il n’aime pas avoir quelqu’un à côté de lui et prend donc toujours 2 places. Mais cette fois c’est différent. Il veut cet étudiant à côté de lui. Il le tend à l’hôtesse, lui indiquant que le garçon s’est trompé et voyage avec lui. L’étudiant le regarde ne comprenant pas son geste.  
Ils sont tous les deux conduits à leur place. Il y a beaucoup d’espace par rapport à la classe éco et peu de monde car les places sont très chères. Livai, laisse la place du hublot à Eren. Ils mettent leur sac dans le compartiment au-dessus d’eux et s’assoient.  
Eren n’en revient toujours pas de cette chance. Il regarde son bienfaiteur et le remercie d’un grand et franc sourire. Il en profite pour le détailler un peu. Malgré qu’il soit plus petit que lui, il a un visage dur mais magnifique avec ce teint pâle. Ses yeux sont comme de la glace, froids mais envoûtants. Son froncement de sourcil, lui donne un aspect plus âgé qu’il ne doit l’être.

Les deux hommes attachent leur ceinture pour le décollage. La main du plus vieux frôle celle du plus jeune. L’avion se prépare à décoller et se place sur la piste. L’hôtesse de l’air donne quelques derniers conseils.

Eren pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs et regarde une dernière fois par le hublot. Il ne reviendra jamais ici. Une main se pose sur la sienne. Il tourne la tête et regarde son voisin. Il lui sourit. Les doigts de la main caressent lentement la sienne. Cela lui procure des frissons. Il retourne sa main pour capturer celle qui le caresse. Il la serre doucement et son pouce caresse le dessus de cette main pâle.  
L’avion décolle et leur regard ne se sépare pas. Ils sont enfin dans les airs pour les quatre prochaines heures.  
Livai détache sa ceinture et se penche vers Eren. Sa main se pose sur la ceinture de celui-ci. Sa bouche se rapproche de son oreille.

-Je te veux maintenant gamin. Suis moi.  
Eren bien que choqué par cette proposition inattendue, se lève et le suit sans poser de question, trop attiré par cet homme, qui est un mystère pour lui. En temps normal, il n’aurait jamais suivit un étranger comme il le fait maintenant. La vie a des fois ses mystères et cet homme en est un.

Livai ouvre une porte et laisse le plus jeune y entrer et le suit derrière. Il verrouille la porte derrière lui. Aucun des deux ne pensait se retrouver avec quelqu’un dans les toilettes d’un avion. Heureusement ceux de 1ère classe étaient un peu plus grands que les autres et surtout ils étaient très propres pour Livai.

Eren se retourna pour faire face à son aîné qui aussitôt le plaqua contre la paroi et s’empara de ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas un baiser doux. Non c’était l’un de ses baisers que l’on donnait quand on s’était retenu beaucoup trop longtemps. D’abord stoïque par le geste impatient, Eren répondit rapidement. Ses mains se posèrent autour de la taille de l’avocat le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier glissait déjà ses mains sous le tee-shirt du gamin, caressant ce torse jeune mais déjà bien bâti. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres d’Eren qui sous l’excitation ouvrit sa bouche. Il n’hésita pas une seconde à s’engouffrer à l’intérieur. Il rencontra sa consœur et un ballet débuta dans la bouche du plus jeune. Livai parcourait en même temps chaque centimètre avec sa langue, tandis que ses mains avaient trouvé les deux bourgeons roses, qu’il titillait déjà sans aucune retenue. Il entendit Eren gémir contre sa bouche. Ce son était si électrisant et annonciateur de pur plaisir à venir.  
Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et ils en profitèrent pour retirer tee-shirt et chemise, que Livai prit le temps de bien poser pour ne pas froisser les vêtements.

Il repartit aussitôt à la conquête de cette bouche avant de descendre lentement vers la gorge du plus jeune, qu’il lécha et mordilla. Il y laissa une marque. Sa marque de possession. Eren n’était pas en reste et ses mains caressèrent le torse de son aîné, appréciant la perfection de chacun des muscles du torse. Ses mains continuèrent à descendre et se posèrent sur la ceinture qu’il défit lentement. Il ouvrit le bouton et descendit la braguette. Sa main continua sa descente pour arriver sur la bosse qui déformait déjà le boxer. Il pressa légèrement sa main faisant gémir son futur amant. Il ne put aller plus loin car Livai s’activait à lui faire descendre son jeans et son boxer, tout en suçant les deux bougeons rose qui pointaient presque douloureusement. Une fois le sexe du plus jeune libéré de sa prison, Livai le saisit d’une main et le serra légèrement avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en jouant sur la pression. Eren se retenait de crier tellement c’était bon. Son amant, s’agenouilla après avoir déposé l’essuie-mains, lui écarta les jambes. Il fit entrer dans la bouche du gamin trois de ses doigts, qu’il suça avidement. Son autre main tenait le sexe tant convoité. Il approcha sa bouche de ce précieux membre et se mit à le lécher. La bouche d’Eren se resserra aussitôt contre les doigts de Livai, retenant un gémissement.

Une fois les doigts assez lubrifiés, Livai les retira de la bouche d’Eren et les descendit pour aller vers l’intimité de son amant. Il caressa avec le pouce longuement, appuyant légèrement sur l’entrée, puis finit par faire entrer un premier doigt. Il se mit au même moment à sucer le bout du gland afin de détourner l’attention du garçon sur autre chose. Il réussit parfaitement son coup et en profita pour entrer un deuxième doigt, avalant un peu plus le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche.  
Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ressentait une légère douleur avec les deux doigts en lui, mais devant, l’aîné lui prodiguait mille et un plaisirs. Son pied droit était désormais posé sur la lunette des toilettes afin de faciliter la pénétration. Pour l’avocat, la position de l’étudiant était un appel à la luxure. Quand il sentit l’entrée assez détendu avec deux doigts, il fit entrer le dernier doigt et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa bouche maintenant suçait l’intégralité du sexe d’Eren. Ce dernier avait la tête complètement basculé en arrière.

Quand il sentit le gamin bouger les hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts, il les retira, se redressa. Il baissa les derniers obstacles à son sexe et le dirigea vers l’intimité offerte. Leur regard s’accrocha au moment où le sexe tendu de l’aîné entra dans l’intimité de son amant. Ce dernier serra légèrement les dents à cette intrusion. Livai patienta quelques instants que ce dernier soit prêt et d’un commun accord silencieux, il commença à aller et venir lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Eren avait maintenant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Son dos raclé rageusement à chaque coup de butoir contre la paroi, mais il s’en moquait. Il ne ressentait que du bonheur à l’état pur. Livai finit par atteindre le point ultime d’Eren et s’y acharna à chaque coup. Ils approchèrent rapidement de la jouissance. Eren fut le premier à se libérer entre leur corps et Livai suivit juste derrière avec la pression faites sur son sexe.

Ils restèrent ainsi l’un dans l’autre un moment, le temps de récupérer leur souffle. Quand ils se détachèrent, chacun s’essuya. Livai le fit se retourner afin de nettoyer lui-même sa libération à l’intérieur. Ces gestes étaient doux et attentionnés. Ils se rhabillèrent. Une fois prêt à sortir, Livai se retourna vers le plus jeune et lui déclara de but en blanc.

-Quand nous arriverons, tu me suivras. Tu seras logé et nourrit.

Il quitta les toilettes sans laisser le temps à Eren de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
Ils regagnèrent leur siège. Eren finit par s’assoupir sa main dans celle de son amant.  
Finalement la vie réserve de drôle de chose.


End file.
